1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilation systems and more particularly pertains to a new portable ventilating system for providing temporary and highly effective ventilation for a building during warm weather that may be easily removed when enhanced ventilation is not need, such as times of cold weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Livestock confinement facilities located in enclosed buildings require significant amounts of ventilating air movement through the interior of the building, especially in warm weather conditions when the heat can make the conditions in the building interior unfavorable for the livestock as well and the persons working in the building. However, in areas where the climate varies between hot weather and cold weather, large volume ventilation is not required throughout the year. Forming large ventilation openings in the building for permitting that large scale ventilation has drawbacks, as these openings must be securely closed in times of colder weather so that heated air does not escape from the interior of the building.
For example, a turkey confinement building often has ventilation openings that extend horizontally as a slot along a middle portion of the side walls of the building. While these openings tend to provide some passive cross ventilation through the interior of the building, the passive ventilation alone is often insufficient, especially during times of relatively warm weather. Further, if the openings are increased in size, maintaining an adequate temperature during times of colder weather is made more difficult, especially if the openings in the structure cannot be adequately closed to minimize exposure of the interior of the building to exterior environmental conditions.
Thus, there has been a need for a system for ventilating large open buildings such as livestock confinement facilities that can produce sufficient ventilation when the exterior environmental conditions are warm, while permitting the interior of the building to be sufficiently isolated from the exterior environmental conditions when colder temperatures prevail.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ventilation systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new portable ventilating system construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing temporary and highly effective ventilation for a building during warm weather that may be easily removed when enhanced ventilation is not need, such as times of cold weather.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base adapted for being towed behind a prime mover, ground engaging means for supporting the base frame in a manner permitting movement of the base over the ground, a fan assembly mounted on the base and having an impeller for creating an air flow, and power transfer means for rotating the impeller of the fan assembly. The power transfer means is connectable to and drivable by a power take off apparatus of the prime mover.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.